


scrub a dub cyborg in the tub

by d__T



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Shippy if you Squint, based on a comic i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Steve interrupts Bucky while Bucky's cleaning his arm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252283) by kori-and-r. 



Bucky- no, _Barnes_ has been back for a couple days now. Just showed up in his apartment like he’d always been there, and Steve’s not used to it. It feels like a dream, and all the ingrained worry is still floating on the surface of his mind. Like he’ll turn around and Barnes will be gone again, and the only trace may be the odd cat hair and the smell of gun cleaners.

It makes him act irrationally. He _knows_ this, and about half an hour after he texted Sam, Sam told him to not do the thing he’s doing. Which is checking on Barnes, all the time. Mothering him.

And he can hear, because his apartment is small and relatively shitty, something that is an abnormal bathroom sound. Like tile being scrubbed.

_What the fuck._

He feels bad for listening. Then there’s a sound of metal on porcelain, followed by some inexplicable clinking sounds. Then the tile scrubbing sound comes back.

Steve feels bad, and then he pops the door with his shoulder.

Barnes stares at him. He’s got his metal arm in the sink, and a pig bristle scrub brush covered in suds in his other hand. His face hasn’t reached scowl yet.

Steve says, eloquently, “Uh.”

“What, can’t a guy clean his arm in peace around here?” Barnes arranges his face into a smile.

Steve exhales, steps backwards, and closes the door. _Right. He’s doing better than you are_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [@silentwalrus' incredible tags](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus).
> 
> I've never written Steve before and wow, he's tough to write.


End file.
